100gamesvictorfanficstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian Council
The Olympian Council is the governing body of the universe made up of the twelve major Olympian Gods. They meet twice annually: once on the Winter Solstice (which is the only time Hades may attend) and once on the Summer Solstice, though other meetings may be called by any member of the Council if they deem it necessary. The head of the Council is Zeus, who is the King of the Gods. It is only full votes of the Council which may supersede any edict made by Zeus, as otherwise, he holds near-total authority over the other gods. History Early History The Olympian Council was founded in the wake of Zeus freeing his siblings from their father, Kronos', stomach. The six Elder Gods came together and formed the Council to lead their war effort against the Titans. At this time, they ruled somewhat democratically, largely because none of them had battle experience and they needed to work in conjunction if they wanted to defeat the powerful Titans. As time went on, however, it became clear that Zeus would the be leader and King of the Gods. His siblings had no trouble with this and were happy to allow him to lead. Thus, when the First Titanomachy was over and the gods declared rulers of the universe, they formed the Council to allow them to continue to have a say in the goings on of Zeus' rule while allowing him to lead. However, the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) were very powerful, and they resolved to draw lots to determine who would govern which part of the world. This way, no one brother would have more power than the others, and each would be lord of his own domain. Zeus claimed the Sky, Poseidon the Sea, and Hades the Underworld. This caused a rift between Hades and his siblings as he was viewed as dangerous and feared by Zeus, Demeter, and Hera. Growing Numbers When Zeus began to have children, he began offering some of them membership to the Olympian Council and a chance to help rule at his side. As he added more and more of his children to the Council, a vote was held at the Winter Solstice meeting declaring that there would only ever be twelve seats on the Council and that membership would be governed by a majority vote of the council. As such, the Council stabilized, but was predominantly filled with Zeus' children. Zeus, who was paranoid that any one of his siblings may someday overthrow him, felt that filling the Council with his children would ensure that he would always have a majority vote. Betrayal The first great upset of the Council was when Zeus called for Hades to be stripped of his Council seat and banished from Olympus. Though he had committed no crime, Zeus used the "kidnapping of Persephone" as an excuse to have him removed. Though he knew full well that Persephone married his brother willingly, Zeus' paranoia, fed by Hecate's insistence that the Lord of the Dead wanted to overthrow him, drove him to betray his family. Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia were thoroughly against the proposal, but Hades was rarely on Olympus as it was. As such, Demeter, who regularly insisted that Hades was a monstrous daughter-snatcher, convinced many of the young Olympians who did not know him well that he was not to be trusted--this was the first Council meeting with the original twelve Olympians. In the coming millennia, several members would come to greatly regret the decision. Ascension of Dionysus When Zeus made his demigod son, Dionysus, into a god, Hera made it her mission to torment him on Olympus. For decades, the young god was tormented by his step-mother. Finally, Hestia stepped in. Rather than start a conflict with Hera, Hestia renounced her throne on the Council and handed it over to Dionysus. She knew that if Hera was forced to see Dionysus as an equal, she would grow to respect and tolerate him. Thus was the birth of the Classical Olympian Council. Lightning Thieves Series At the end of the Lightning Thieves, it was revealed that Ares, god of war and member of the Olympian Council, betrayed them to steal Zeus' master bolt. Since he was revealed as the culprit during the Summer Solstice meeting, a vote of no confidence was immediately held to remove him from his seat. It was then that, for the first time in seven thousand years, there was a seat open on the Olympian Council. Apollo, who had grown close with Hades, nominated him for the seat. Though he garnered support from several Olympians--his brother Poseidon among them--he was denied the seat in favor of his sister Hestia. Olympian Council Members First Olympian Council * Hestia (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) * Hades (Son of Kronos and Rhea) * Demeter (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) * Hera (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) * Zeus (Son of Kronos and Rhea) Second Olympian Council # Zeus (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Hera (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Poseidon (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Demeter (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Hades (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Hestia (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Apollo (Son of Zeus and Leto) # Athena (Daughter of Zeus and Metis) # Hephaestus (Son of Zeus and Hera) # Artemis (Daughter of Zeus and Leto) # Hermes (Son of Zeus and Maia) # Aphrodite (Daughter of Zeus and Dione) Third Olympian Council # Zeus (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Hera (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Poseidon (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Demeter (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Ares (Son of Zeus and Hera) # Hestia (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Apollo (Son of Zeus and Leto) # Athena (Daughter of Zeus and Metis) # Hephaestus (Son of Zeus and Hera) # Artemis (Daughter of Zeus and Leto) # Hermes (Son of Zeus and Maia) # Aphrodite (Daughter of Zeus and Dione) Fourth Olympian Council # Zeus (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Hera (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Poseidon (Son of Kronos and Rhea) # Demeter (Daughter of Kronos and Rhea) # Ares (Son of Zeus and Hera) # Athena (Daughter of Zeus and Metis) # Apollo (Son of Zeus and Leto) # Artemis (Daughter of Zeus and Leto) # Hephaestus (Son of Zeus and Hera) # Aphrodite (Daughter of Zeus and Dione) # Hermes (Son of Zeus and Maia) # Dionysus (Son of Zeus and Semele) Gallery Zeus.png|Zeus Hera.png|Hera Poseidon.png|Poseidon Demeter.png|Demeter Dionysus.png|Dionysus Hestia.png|Hestia Apollo.png|Apollo Artemis.png|Artemis Hephaestus.png|Hephaestus Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite Hermes.png|Hermes Athena.png|Athena Hades.png|Hades (Former Member) Ares.png|Ares (Former Member) Category:PJO Fandom